oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Locked in a Forest
Walk In Resting on a hill on an unknown island, Dragon D. Dexter, captain of the Dragon Pirates sat with one long hanging over the hill and the other bent with his arms wrapped around it. He had been thinking heavy over the things that happened in the past month at the prison of Impel Down. As a backing of Cain D. Abel, Dexter aided in freeing his grandfather, but that wasn't what really kept haunting thoughts in his mind. It was the fact that he learned, his grandfather still pledged his loyalty to Michael D. Shiguma. He didn't know much about Shiguma personally, but he felt for him to stand against ninety percent of his family, was outrageous. Shiguma already had a ton of power and with Gambi Vincenzo and the rest of the Numerals being freed, that only increased it by so much more. He tried to keep his thoughts to himself, but he just wanted to understand Vince a little more. Personally, Dexter didn't care what side he wanted to be on, but it was more of something that would put him at ease if he were to be informed. Throwing his chin onto his knee, Dexter had much more information to know. "Go ahead, I guess I have more information I need to know right?" Standing right by his side, was Buster D. Amaka, his mother. With purple mane flowed in the gentle breeze as she looked over the horizon with a smile. She crossed her arms over her chest and let out a warm smile. "You have so much on your mind, don't you Dexter? What I'm going to tell you has nothing to do with you, just need to inform you of this while I have the chance." Without giving Dexter a chance to respond, Amaka sat to the ground at Dexter's side. "A year ago, a young pirate by the name of Bryant D. Kobe killed a former commander of the Black Widow Pirates. That kid, Kobe, was also present during the Impel Down break in. He freed a hand full of prisoners and what made breaking out of the prison much easier, was the assistance of the Head Jailer Rasta Volos, who apparently had been undercover the entire time and was actually a member of Kobe's crew. He's causing some trouble, this Kobe.. Some relatively big trouble." Shoulders shrugging, "Yeah, a Super Rookie right? What about him? Why is he even remotely the topic of discussion?" "Haha, I'm sorry. Just ranting about what he's done so far so I can scold him when I see him." Looking up at the sky, she continued on, "He isn't just a pirate, at least not to me. He's one of your brothers, Buster D. Kobe is the name I wanted to give him." Head slanting, Dexter threw up one of his eyebrows. "My brother? Oh, you mean like when you explained you had five of us? One of my quintuplets siblings, huh? Wait," Dexter said, turning to his mother. "He looked nothing like me." "Yeah, about that, none of you do," Amaka responded with a laugh. "But, my point is, I'm going to go meet him soon. I need to give him a bit of a spanking for what he did to Legs' crewmate. That type of treason is not allowed." Looking back to the horizon, Dexter sighed. "You know, he's one of the ones I studied. I heard and read all about him, he's created artificial devil fruits and has been distributing them in the Underworld. You are aware that I am no fool, correct, mother? If you really want to give him a spanking, then let me get him myself. Just a bit of little and big brother love is all I wanna show 'em." "No, no, Dexterious. I've found out through the Marines that Kobe has been captured by the Monk Pirates after storming into their lands in attempts to take Daikaku's head." She paused, "If you go there, it'll give off the wrong impression. I don't want the Monks to think you are also looking to take Daikaku's head." "Damn, he might just be my brother if he stormed in there. Then, wait, what about you?" "I'm a bit different. Daikaku and I were once members of the Hunting Pirates together. I may have been younger than he was, but I was also a commander just like him." Gripping her tricep, she balled her fist. "Yep, I kicked just as much ass as he and Legs!" Eyes drifting to the corner of their sockets, she looked after picking up on someone. "Someone's here." After being noticed by Amaka, Saigo approaches with quiet steps of the pirate queen and her son, stopping just ahead of where both were. "Who knew, when I felt two incredible auras on the beach, I had no idea I would find here, the Pirate Queen, Buster D.Amaka, and today's most troubled rookie, Dragon D.Dexter, fate really brings us big surprises," says Saigo, lifting the tip of his hat while keeping his eyes on us in front. Amaka didn't take the top to formally greet the man, instead, she left all the talking to her eldest son. She more so worried about how he was even able to find them and prepared herself to make a proper move. But which move would be the best? Who was he? She was a member of the Shichibukai, which means her knowledge on other Pirates that roamed the sea was endless, but not a single record matched his face. Yet, in that same moment, it's when she figured out the correct move and decided that she didn't make a move. He was no threat, "Go ahead, Dexter." She said, staring up at the clouds. Even then, Dexter had no intention of talking to the man either. "We're in the middle of a conversation," said Dexter, hand gripping the hilt of one of his two blades, "Flee with your life while you still have the chance. Not in a talkin' mood." Sensing the offensive intention emanating from Dexter's aura, Saigo loosens his hat, moving quickly, he disappears from the field of view for a few thousandths of a second, appearing behind Popstar, giving the impression that he had teleported. behind Dexter, the captain of Several Pirates sits on the grass of the hill, leaving his hat at his side. behind Dexter, the captain of Several Pirates quietly grinding himself, sits on the grass of the hill, leaving his hat at his side. "Let's calm down my young man, after all, although I came here in search of a battle, I ended up interested in what you said." With an ironic smile he then completes "who would imagine, that you and Kobe, two of the most troubled boys of today, would be brothers and the most surprising that they would be sons of the Pirate Queen." Category:Role-Plays